Red Birthday
by exploding-penguins
Summary: It would have been Mikoto Uchiha's birthday, and Sasuke just can't bear being without her. Warning: Character death. Slight SasuSaku.


**So, I felt like writing something angsty, and this happened. Fair warning, I haven't written anything like this before, so I apologize if it's not the best. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was almost noon. I should have been at the training grounds with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Instead, I sat on my bed, staring at the kunai sitting on my nightstand. How long have I been sitting here?

I barely slept last night. The moment I did manage to fall asleep, I was awoken by terrifying nightmares. I was haunted by the memories of that night, by the memories of all of the blood and my brother's cold eyes. The images played in my head over and over, every time I closed my eyes. I rubbed at my tired onyx eyes and shook my head, trying to shake off the dark thoughts plaguing my mind.

It was June 1st. Mother would have been thirty-nine years old today. I'm sure she would have been just as beautiful. I'm sure she wouldn't have aged a day. I wish that she was still here so I could bring her breakfast in bed. I would give anything to see her smile again, and to hear her call me her pet names that used to embarrass me as a child. I would give anything to have her wrap her arms around me in a warm, motherly embrace. Mother always gave the best hugs.

It wasn't long ago that my team and I came back from the land of waves. My skills had improved since I'd graduated from the academy, but I realized that I was nowhere near ready to take _him _on. I'm nowhere near ready to kill my bastard of a brother. Will I ever be ready? Will I ever be able to take vengeance for my family? Will there be no justice after all? Am I that weak?

I picked up my kunai and toyed with it absentmindedly.

Haku had very nearly killed me. He could have, if he truly wanted to. Thinking about it, I almost wish that he had.

If I was dead, at least I wouldn't have to live with the fact that I'm weak and will likely never kill that bastard. If I was dead, I wouldn't give him what he wanted. Why kill my best friend if I could take myself out instead? Unlike that bastard, I refuse to murder an innocent person. Not that I have a best friend to murder. Not that I have any friends, period. I'm lonely.

I winced slightly as I slowly dug the kunai into my wrist. I stared as blood started to pour out of the wound.

If I was dead, I could be reunited with my family. I could wish my mother a happy birthday, and give her a hug. I could apologize to everyone, and beg for their forgiveness. Hopefully they'd forgive me for being so weak. They'd forgive me, right?

I dragged the kunai across my skin, creating a much longer, much deeper wound. I decided that I didn't want to live anymore. The only ones who cared about me were already dead. I wanted to be with them. How long would it take me to bleed out?

The room was beginning to spin, so I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain in my wrist. It would all be over soon, and then I could be with my family again.

Suddenly, the door to my apartment opened, and I inwardly cursed myself for not locking it. A feminine voice rang through the apartment, and I recognized it as the voice of my pink haired teammate. I hoped that she wouldn't come into my bedroom, but I knew that I probably wouldn't be so lucky.

"Sasuke-kun, are you here? Kakashi-sensei sent me to find you, you're late for training! Sasuke-kuuuun!"

'_Don't come in here, don't come in here, don't come in here…' _I thought to myself.

I heard Sakura's footsteps get closer and closer to my room, and I held my breath as my door opened.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, running over to me.

Shit.

Sakura quickly grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my wrist, attempting to make a makeshift tourniquet. I had a feeling she was too late. I had lost so much blood I could barely see straight, and the metallic scent filled the room.

"Sasuke-kun, what were you thinking!? Please don't die, you can't die!" Sakura cried, tears spilling down her face.

"Don't cry… over me. I'm not worth… crying over," I said slowly. It was hard even to talk.

"Yes, you are! I love you, Sasuke-kun! Team 7 loves you!"

"Kakashi thinks I'm… a brat. And the dobe… hates me," I replied.

"Kakashi-sensei cares about you very much! Naruto wouldn't have gone on a rampage after thinking Haku had killed you if he didn't care about you! Please don't die, Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed, cradling me in her arms.

It was too late and we both knew it. As my eyes closed and I faded away, my last thought was that maybe I had made a mistake.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm so cruel. Please don't forget to leave a review and save this to your favorites!**


End file.
